


Chicken Flavored Ramen

by ChunkahCherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And small kisses, Concussions, Dont forget the kisses, Its college, Its cool yo, M/M, Rugby, Theres ramen, Though they're probably not canadian, lady and the tramp style shit, levi babysits Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkahCherry/pseuds/ChunkahCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Levi basically babysits a full grown Eren who has a concussion and gets his food stolen. Violent, confusing fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Flavored Ramen

"Hey Levi! We have a job for you!" Hanji sang as she danced into the shared house's common room. She was dragging a slightly nauseated looking Eren behind her, gripping him firmly by his upper arm.  
Levi hardly spared them a look and continued lounging on the couch, searching through Netflix. "If the kid pukes, you're cleaning it up shitty glasses."  
"He's not going to puke, is he now," Hanji grinned, smacking Eren on the back hard enough to make a loud clapping noise. He winced in pain. "He just probably has a concussion."  
Levi looked over and whirled an eyebrow, "And I should care why?"  
Jean appeared in the doorway along with Marco. "We're going out for drinks, but the poor baby hurt his head in rugby so he has to stay home," he said with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Screw off!" Eren lunged at Jean, but was held back by a still smiling Hanji.  
"Sorry Eren!" Marco apologized to him for Jean before dragging his bet friend outside.  
"Make sure he doesn't die! Though I would love to document any side effects of the concussion. Maybe if it lowered his intelligence further, his temper would increase even more! Have fun you two!" Hanji pushed Eren toward the couch, then spun out the door, running towards the car excitedly.  
Eren awkwardly sat down on the couch, not sure if he should feel insulted, but needed to do something to stop the world from spinning. The show Levi finally settled on seemed to be some weird girly thing. the show didn't interest Eren in the slightest, but Levi's food definitely did.  
Eren didn't make a grab for the food just yet. Perhaps he would beg for the leftovers later. Instead he politely asked Levi about the television show.  
"What the crap is this?"  
"I'm getting caught up on Gilmore Girls and I'm not changing it if that's what you were going for," the smaller man continued to delicately eat his noodles.  
"Can I have some of your ramen then?" Eren asked, giving upon waiting once his stomach started mimicking a particularly chatty whale.  
"No, you're filthy and covered in dirt. Go take a shower."  
"But Levi! You're supposed to be watching me! And making sure I don't die!"  
"So do you want me to shower with you brat?"  
Eren gaped, his cheeks tinged pink. "N-no!" He stuttered and ran into his shared bedroom.  
He came down a few minutes later, slightly less covered in dirt.  
"You're still filthy."  
"But I changed! I don't want to die Levi."  
Levi glared at him, which wasn't that different from his normal expression. "Just don't touch me."  
Eren flopped down on the couch and Levi placed his arm behind Eren, making sure that he did not touch the dirt-covered boy in any way.  
Eren got bolder as the evening went on, he migrated closer and closer to Levi caring less about what would happen to him if he got dirt on the other man. Levi looked particularly interested in the episode that was playing and had once again began shoving noodles mechanically into his mouth.  
Eren took Levi's distractedness as an opportunity to get food because he was too lazy to get up and get a snack and he knew there was no way Levi would do it for him.  
Stealthily humming, Eren leaned over and snatched up one of the noodles. He quickly shoved it on his mouth in an attempt to avoid being noticed. The ramen was slightly cold, but still delicious. Eren continued to steal noodles and eventually hagan developing an interest in the show. He was intently watching as two of the main characters had a loud argument. That was when it happened. Eren had started slurping up a noodle and he was so caught up in the show that he didn't know what was happening until his face was inches away from Levi's. He froze, eyes wide, a noodle connecting his and Levi's mouths. Eren would have moved in a second, but Levi's dark eyes kept him in place. He couldn't tell whether they were steel grey or coal grey ornone of the other fifty shades of grey that didn't matter. Just like he knew that moment was about fifty shades of gay. Eren also liked to think that he could read some deeper meaning in Levi's eyes about why he didn't pull away, but Eren really had no clue what the fuck was going on and was afraid to move either way. Levi leaned forward and Eren felt some strange, unidentifiable twist in his gut that made him pull away abruptly. Levi continued to stare him down, sucking the noodleinto his mouth slowly. There was complete silence and Eren felt like he had to look away quickly, dropping his gaze to his plaid pajama pants, the worn couch, anywhere but Levi. "You're blushing," Levi deadpanned turning back to the Gilmore Girls. After being called out, Eren blushed harder. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the noodles,whether he wanted them to fix his hunger or if he wanted them with Levi attatched. Levi shoved the noodles into Eren's lap informing him that his gaze had not left the food. At a loss for words at Levi's kind heater, Eren quickly started eating them, somewhat afraid that Levi would change his mind. "No thank you? How unappreciative children are these days." Eren wasn't sure whether he managed to reply. The he's part of the night though was when Eren began falling asleep. Levi kicked him sharply to get his attention, which, admittedly was nit fun. "Go to bed." "What?" Eren asked trying to shake off the lingering bits of sleep. "I'm not carrying you to your bed, so walk there yourself. I'll check on you to make sure you're not dead," Levi leaned over casually, placed a hand on Eren's knee and kissed him on the cheek. Feeling bold due to the late hour and unexpected affection, Eren leaned over in turn and kissed Levi fully on the mouth. Later when he was in bed and cursing himself for his impulsive actions and the shit he would go through the next day, he still touched his lips and told himself that he could still taste the chicken flavored ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in History, je regrette for screwed up format.


End file.
